


Song Drabbles

by Balletvamp



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balletvamp/pseuds/Balletvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be based on a different song and with different pairings. Just little drabbles to amuse myself mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song Drabbles

Professor Thor Odinson knows it won’t be long before his resolve finally breaks. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he can feel Loki’s gaze on him, a hot prickle on the back of his neck, though he rarely catches his student actually looking at him, only now and then catching the emerald eyes shifting rapidly to the board, his desk, fellow students. But Thor can see the tiny hint of a pleased smile, curling at the edge of those oh so kissable looking lips. 

Lips he tries desperately not to think about, but he can hardly help it, not when Loki so often is bringing attention to them, rolling a pen between them, tip of his tongue just peeking out. Thor bites his own lip in unthinking response, feeling his trousers growing tight, and he pushes strands of hair out of his eyes, attempts to focus on the history lesson at hand, on his other students. Anything but thinking how beautiful those lips would look sucking his cock. And Loki is smirking, eyes twinkling in secret mirth.

One afternoon, with the light shifting towards dusk, Professor Odinson walks swiftly to his jeep, head bowed against the rain that has been falling drearily all day. He shakes himself out inside the vehicle, glad for the reprieve, and he pulls out of the school parking lot, thinking of home and mug of hot coffee spiked with a hint of peppermint schnapps. That’s when he sees the figure at the nearby bus stop, looking bedraggled and miserable as the rain falls heavily on dark hair and lips made for sucking cock, and Thor feels a coughing fit coming on, his body shivering. He knows this is it, the point of no return, his willpower has failed him and he pulls over, gravel churning under tires. 

The figure looks up as the passenger door swings open, green jewel eyes bright now with surprise, rain making it almost seem as though he’d been crying, and then he grins, teeth sharp and white, smile full of promise. Loki takes two steps and slips into the seat. Thor knows nothing now will be the same.


End file.
